1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction and to a transverse belt element therefor as well as to a method of making the belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless power transmission belt construction comprising an endless flexible carrier means and a plurality of transverse belt elements assembled on the carrier means, each belt element having a peripheral face means and a medial slot passing therethrough and receiving part of the carrier means therein.
For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 to Vollers, wherein each transverse belt element has the medial slot thereof defined by a bottom surface of the belt element and a pair of upstanding side parts thereof interconnected together by a pin passing therethrough and spaced from the bottom surface to completely close the slot means on all four sides thereof and in which the carrier means is disposed.
Other examples of transverse belt elements are provided in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113; to Doorne et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,586 to Aberson, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,403 to Lamers, wherein each transverse belt element has an opening leading to the medial slot means thereof and through which the carrier means can be readily removed and inserted.